


In These Arms I am Home

by Missmaddiej



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmaddiej/pseuds/Missmaddiej
Summary: After Thor acts recklessly during a battle he and Bruce fight, confessions are made





	In These Arms I am Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for Wolfbutterfly42 for the thorbruce secret santa

Bruce slammed the door as he entered their room, Thor following behind him “I cannot believe you did that!” he exclaimed. 

Thor sighed, carrying Stormbreaker in one hand, his armor bloodied and damaged “It’s fine,” he explained, not understanding why Bruce was making such a big deal out of it.

“No, it’s not actually” Bruce replied sharply

“I don’t see what the big deal is,” Thor insisted, setting down Stormbreaker and cleaning it.

“I almost lost you, Thor, that’s the big deal,” he exclaimed, remembering to how Thor had rushed in to fight the enemies, not waiting for backup. His fingers were green at the fingertips, he needed to be careful, Hulk was still close to the surface.

Thor shrugged “But you didn’t. And you know I’m stronger than that,” he didn’t understand why Bruce was making such a big deal out of this, why he wasn’t just happy that he was there.

“Yeah, this time,” Bruce replied: “But what if you do something like that again, what if I lose you then what,” Bruce was struggling to hold back his tears, he couldn’t lose Thor.

“I’m stronger than that!” Thor repeated “Do you really have so little faith in me,” his voice had gotten quieter as he finished the sentence. Bruce of all people didn’t doubt him, did he?

“Of course I have faith in you, but when you’re as reckless as you were, how strong you are goes out the window,” Bruce stated as if it was obvious.

Thor rolled his eyes and turned away, relieved, but still annoyed “It wasn’t that reckless. I knew what I was doing,”

“Really because that’s not what it looked like,” Bruce replied, exasperated

“Why does it even matter so much?” Thor asked, wanting to be done with this conversation.

“Why does it matter?” Bruce thought to himself. Because Thor meant the world to Bruce. Because he didn’t know what he’d do without him. Because he couldn’t live without him. It all came out as one sentence “Because I love you!” Bruce’s eyes widened as he realized what he had admitted. Thor turned to him, his mouth slightly open in shock. Bruce looked up at him whispering “I love you,”

Thor took a moment, comprehending the words and their meanings, the fact that Bruce loved him “I - I love you too,” he said finally still in disbelief.

Bruce sighed, before pulling Thor into a hug, while Thor kissed the top of his head. “I was terrified,” Bruce admitted

“You won’t lose me,” Thor said reassuringly

“How can I be sure?” Bruce asked, still worried

“Have faith in me,” Thor insisted

“I do, it’s just, I’m stilled scared, Hulk was too,” Bruce admitted

“I’m sorry. I just- I’ll be fine.” Thor pulled away and cupped Bruce’s cheek

“I know, I, I can’t lose you, I can’t,” Bruce explained, leaning into Thor’s touch

“You won’t,” Thor said, promising him

“I know,” Bruce replied

Thor held Bruce close again, his nose buried in his hair “I love you,”

Bruce pressed himself against Thor, relishing in his boyfriend’s touch “I love you too,”

Thor paused “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I was scared,” he said, barely above a whisper

“Of?” Thor asked, holding him tighter as if trying to protect him from fear

“That you didn’t love me back, that you didn’t feel as strongly, that I was head over heels in love with you and you saw this as a fling,” He explained, his words, his fears, his anxieties flooding out of him.

“Why would you think that?” Thor asked, surprised that Bruce felt that way.

“I don’t know Thor, it’s been so long since I’ve felt this strongly for someone,” He explained, for a moment he thought of Betty, he hoped she was happy, where ever she was. But that was the past, and this was the present, and he had Thor now.

“Have I ever given you a reason to believe that I don’t love you?” Thor, it hurt him to think that he might’ve hurt Bruce, but he needed to know.

“No, of course not, it’s me,” Bruce said, it was him, it was always him because he didn’t have a trusting bone in his body, because trust had gotten him hurt.

Thor understood. He knew Bruce; he knew what he had been through; he understood why he was so hesitant. He kissed his forehead and his nose before saying: “Fear makes people believe, do and say crazy things. And you believed those things might’ve been true,”

“I’m sorry,” Bruce whispered ashamedly

“Why are you sorry? You did nothing wrong,” Thor explained

“Because I believed those things and I shouldn’t have, I should’ve trusted you,” he explained, looking down.

“It’s okay. You know now. There’s no harm done,” Thor replied, pulling Bruce in closer.

“Alright, I love you,” Bruce said, pressing himself against Thor, who he loved, who loved him

“I love you too,” Thor replied kissing Bruce on the forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr [here](https://missmaddiewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
